1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water craft mooring or tethering devices and, more specifically, to such a device which is capable of storing and dispensing variable lengths of mooring line and which provides positive locking of the line so as to maintain a water craft in a fixed position relative to another object such as a dock, pier, or another vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically a boat or other water craft is secured in a stationary position by tying the frame of the craft to a fixed mooring facility such as a dock or pier with a rope or other type mooring line. The craft must be equipped with a sufficient length of line to enable it to be secured under a variety of mooring conditions. Such factors as the proximity and dimensions of the mooring facility will determine the length of line required to secure the craft in a given situation. The length of the mooring line must be adjustable based upon the requirements imposed by a wide variety of mooring conditions. Rope or line which is not being used to secure the craft should be stowed on board the water craft in a neat and orderly fashion. A mooring line which is kept coiled or loosely stored in the bottom of the craft may become knotted and/or entangled with passengers, cargo and other equipment on board the craft.
In recent years, the so-called “personal water crafts” such as the Sea-Doo® manufactured by Bombardier, Inc., and the Waverunner® manufactured by Yamaha, Inc. have become increasingly popular. These power craft provide some of the feel or experience of both motor powered water craft and skis. A number of these craft are intended to be operated by a single user with perhaps one passenger. As a result, storage space is severely limited. Because of the small, compact nature of these craft and the general lack of available storage space, these craft have not, in the past, generally been equipped with any satisfactory tie down or mooring accessory. While larger boats might be able to accommodate a variety of relatively complicated winches and take up reels or on-deck cleats, the personal water craft of the above type continues to have a need for a small, relatively uncomplicated and compact tie down accessory.
A need exists, therefore, for a device which can be affixed to a water craft, including a personal water craft of the Sea-Doo® variety, which is capable of storing a sufficient quantity of mooring line and dispensing the line in variable lengths.
A need also exists for such a mechanism which can be affixed to a personal water craft which is capable of reliably and repeatably extending and retracting a tethering line while simultaneously providing positive locking of the tether once a desired length of line has been payed out.